Dendrimers are highly branched organic macromolecules, typically grown or generated from monomeric building blocks in a divergent, stepwise process. Upon each iterative generation, increased branching is introduced which leads to a large number of termini each containing a functional group. Ultimately, the resultant dendrimers exhibit a regular radial pattern of increasing molecular density. Ongoing challenges in the synthesis of dendrimeric molecules have been the development of a general approach to fully functionalize the termini of higher generation dendrimers, efforts to control growth of the dendrimer, the synthesis of higher generation dendrimers, and the synthesis of high molecular weight dendrimeric structures.